


Good Life

by Measured



Series: Lethe/Jill/Mist ficverse [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Domestic, F/F, FFA prompts, Femslash, Fluff, Multi, Polygamy, Threesome - F/F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war may have been long and hard, but they'd all gotten their happy ending in the end, hadn't they? Kieran with his knitting circle of Crimean knights, Ike and Soren with their travels, and Mist herself with her new family of lovers and students and friends, new and old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [Theirs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/327612). This is all Lin's fault, as her meme response inspired this part, so it's hers.
> 
> FFA prompt: F/F/F threesome domestic fluff.

Mist took her time in coming home, singing a song she only half remembered. The day had turned cool after the stifling heat of earlier, and the crickets were singing. It wasn't _quite_ time for the air to be thick with the glowing lights of fireflies, but soon they would come. She held her cloth bag loosely, and the fresh loaf of bread and letter rattled about as she walked. Already she could see the lights of home, and the faint scent of woodsmoke. She opened up the gate with the ivy growing up the post, and came unhurried to the porch of their little cabin. Jill had insisted they needed a porch, for inevitable rocking chair rocking when they were old. Just thinking of that made Mist smile.

"I'm home," she said. She closed the door behind her, and could now catch the fresh scent of stew. The cottage was small so far, but they were going to build on eventually. Mist liked it like this, as cozy as a worn blanket with their big bed that had to made special to fit all of them taking up most of the one bedroom, the makeshift sitting room which Mist had called "Cuddlesville" or "Snuggle city" more than once, and the kitchen with Lethe's drying meat and her drying herbs hanging on the walls in lieu of decoration. Lethe was before the stove, lit by the magical fires that Soren had helped refine; this particular orb had been powered by one of Titania's new recruits.

Lethe turned around, a dour as ever expression on her fierce, beautiful face. 

"That smells wonderful," Mist said. She leaned in to kiss Lethe with a whisper of _missed you_ but only got a cheek, as Lethe moved to stir the stew again. Lethe didn't reply, but Mist knew she'd heard. Lethe was just prickly like that. Sort of like the warrior beast woman version of Soren, but with more punching.

"...It's so nice to see you being all housewifely for us," Mist said.

" _Housewifely?_ Beorc girl, don't make me put an apron on you and show you who is the true housewife in this relationship," Lethe said.

"Oooh, that sounds nice. I'm looking forward to that!" Mist said. "Where's Jill?"

"Outside taking care of her wyvern," Lethe said. "She should–"

Lethe was interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

"Jill!" Mist said. She threw herself into Jill's arms as if she hadn't seen her in months, not hours. "I missed you!"

Jill laughed. "You saw me just this morning!"

"Well, I still missed you. Missed you both," Mist said. She leaned up to kiss Jill.

"That does smell delicious, and I'm really hungry," Jill said. 

"It's finished," Lethe said. She stepped back, motioning them towards the three cracked brown bowls under a cloth covering to keep them clean. 

"I brought home some bread, since I know how much you both hate making it," Mist said.

"Good. The last bread you made could have doubled as a shield," Lethe said.

"Leeeethe!" Mist said. She wasn't so great at bread and cakes, as she was always wandering off to pick flowers or read the latest book she'd taken from the library in the nearest town. Jill laughed, and she frowned at her too.

"Sorry, Mist, but it's true. We're all horrible when it comes to baked goods," Jill said. 

"Well, I suppose," Mist admitted. "Hey, I got a letter from Ike and Soren! And Titania shared with me another letter that Oscar wrote."

"Ooh, lay it on me," Jill said.

"You know the routine," Mist said. "We've to talk about our day first!"

"You and your _routines_ ," Lethe said, but she said it with a hint of affection. 

And it was true, Mist never let routines get forgotten, at least when it came to romance. She still kissed Jill and Lethe every New Year's Eve, even that year when they were both down with something and she had to wake them up from their blanket huddles and caught their illness soon after.

Soon their bowls were full, and they were sitting around the small roughhewn table that Boyd had made for them. Mist stirred hers with a bent spoon.

"How was your day?" Mist said.

"We helped Titania's group again. Training the new ones, and routing out some brigands," Lethe said.

"You know, the usual," Jill added. She smiled. "Lethe is actually warming to some of them, though she'll never admit it."

"I bet she won't," Mist said with a laugh.

Lethe let out a hiss, but this only made Mist reach out to pat her head.

"Aww, Lethe, we're only teasing you with love."

Lethe glowered at both of them.

"I spent some time in the market today, though I visited the greenwitch on the edge of the woods again. She's teaching me all about herbs, and how to be a midwife. And I'm thinking about becoming like you guys," Mist said.

"Fighting in a mercenary group?" Lethe said, one brow raised.

"No, I''ll still be teaching, but only with herbs and staves. For the girls and boys who don't want to be a cleric, but still want to learn how to use a staff and use herbs. Like when I made Rhys teach me," Mist said. 

"I think you'd make a great teacher," Jill said. "Better than miss cranky pants here."

Lethe leveled a glare her way. "Just for that, I'm making you the housewife too."

"Can't wait," Jill said. "Now spill the news already, Mist!"

"Okay! Apparently Kieran started a knitting circle. Already Oscar, Geoffrey and a couple other of the knights have joined. They may even spread out to embroidery, Oscar says," Mist said.

"Well, that's—" Jill said.

"—Something," Lethe finished for her.

"It's good to see that Kieran hasn't changed a bit. I bet he's still shouting about Crimean Manliness while he knits," Mist said.

"And Ike and Soren wrote us!" Mist said. "I'll give it to Titania for reading when I'm done."

She unwrapped the letter from its bindings.

"The weather here is prone to hurricanes, and there are few libraries, but the plant life has proved intriguing. We are well, save for the point where I took ill three months past–Ike, of course, remained healthy. If the map is correct–and I certainly hope these cartographers aren't all inept–we shall reach a new town by next week's time, by then this will be out."

She folded the paper back up. Jill was absently swirling her spoon in the bowl.

"...and that's it. He's certainly brusque as ever. It's dated several months ago," Mist said.

"Well, that's to be expected with the distance," Jill said.

Mist felt a little ache in her chest that always came with news. Ike was such a doofus, going off on some long trip. Maybe he'd be back one day, but it sure was an awful long way to go to avoid being part of a knitting circle and another party.

"Anyways, I should take this to them immediately," Mist said. She pushed herself up from the table. Her meal was mostly finished anyways.

Mist leaned in to give Jill and Lethe a quick peck. "Love ya, see you both in a bit," she said.

She believed in never leaving without saying _I love you_ and a goodbye kiss. You just never knew when it'd be the last time you saw someone, and she never wanted to leave on a sour note. Even when they were bickering and cranky, she always left with a kiss.

Lethe rose as well. "I'll take you. It could be unsafe at night."

"Does this mean I get dishes duty?" Jill said with a sigh.

"I'm sure we'll make it up for your trouble," Mist said. 

"Don't take long," Jill said.

"We won't, not with how fast Lethe goes," Mist said. She turned to Lethe. "And to think, you never would've let anyone on your back before."

"You're the only two allowed to ride me," Lethe said.

Mist couldn't help but giggle at that. Lethe _did_ have a sense of humor hidden deep down, not that most people would guess. In seconds Lethe was shifted to her beast form, tawny and powerful. 

She'd never met two people who made her feel like flying. Not just riding with them, but just to be near them. The war may have been long and hard, but they'd all gotten their happy ending in the end, hadn't they? Kieran with his knitting circle of Crimean knights, Ike and Soren with their travels, and Mist herself with her new family of lovers and students and friends, new and old.

Sometimes she felt so good, it was like she could burst from all the happiness held up inside. Even when she'd lost so many people so close to her, the peace they'd fought for had come.

And then, as the trees turned into a green blur, she lifted a prayer to the sky.

_Mother, father....I'm happy now. I'm really happy. I think Ike is too, wherever the dork is now. Please continue to watch over us._

She'd like to think that her parents were happy too, reunited in whatever afterlife there was. She'd like to think that everyone in their own way, had found their own peace. Lethe would call her a dreamer—a rosy-eyed idealist, but Mist just liked to believe the best in people.

After all, hadn't she seen Lethe and Jill change and fall in love with each other and her? Hadn't Soren opened up? They were her proof that the world could really change, no matter how many bad things happened in the past.


End file.
